


Safety

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, I just wanna say I'll ship Kadena forever, Kat Jane and Sutton are the most amazing OT3 of the present time, Smut and fluff combo, This Had To Be Written, Threesome, but come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: Kat caught herself watching her best friends and smiling. They were so soft with each other. Everything between them was always so natural (literally everything and always).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write something like this for so long, you guys have no idea.
> 
> Ps: in this, the girls are all very much single and Sutton and Alex didn't have sex.

   The three of them were finishing the second bottle of red wine of the night. They were drunk to the point where they were laughing so much and so hard that actual tears began to streak down their cheeks.

\- Would it be offensive if I said that I finally know how LGBT people feel like because of the time I spent closeted with Richard? – Sutton inquired. They were sitting crossed-legged on the floor of Jane and Sutton’s place, in front of the coffee table.

\- Oh, yeah, it would – Kat confirmed, taking a deep breath to try and focus. – Richard is just a rich guy who loves his job more than he loved you. Sure that sucks and you shouldn’t be with him ever again, but LGBT people suffer waaay more.

   Kat stopped and glanced idly at her almost empty glass of wine. An image of Adena blowing her that last kiss at the airport filled her mind and she did her best to push it away, though it was hard.

\- Is it just me or shit just got deep in here? – Jane, who was seated in the middle, frowned. They laughed again, slightly this time.

\- Alex and I have been flirting a lot lately – Sutton confessed. – It feels good but I’m so not ready to get into the same drama – she leaned against Jane’s side, dramatically.

\- I know what you mean – Kat nodded. – I love Adena but, man, it’s too much fucking drama. Too many ex-girlfriends, too many trips to Paris, too much immigration bullshit.

\- Whoa, okay – Jane turned to her left to face Kat, chuckling. – There was one ex-girlfriend, one trip to Paris and one immigration bullshit.

\- Yeah, but I already feel like it’s too much, you know? – Kat tried to shrug off that feeling, that ache in her heart that made her remember just how much she was missing Adena.

\- I know – Jane nodded as well. – I mean, I don’t. I’ve never had relationship drama in my life. I guess that’s what I want. Love always comes with drama, right? Pinstripe and I were drama-free because we were also love-free.

\- Talk about deep shit – Kat smirked, making them all giggle hysterically yet again.

\- I’m sorry to burst your bubble, my friend – Sutton raised an index finger, wisely –, but you’re not looking for drama. You’re looking for fluff. Someone to cuddle with at night. Someone who will kiss you in the morning and not care if you have momentary bad breath. Someone who won’t leave the house early because they think their job is more important than yours.

   Sutton sounded pretty bummed out by the time she gave that last example.

\- Oh, babe, don’t think about him anymore – Jane gave her a kiss on the cheek. – You’re right, though. I’m desperate for fluff.

\- Less drama and more fluff – Kat poured onto her own glass the last sip of wine that was in that second bottle. – Let’s drink to that.  

   The two other girls agreed and drank their last sips as well.

\- We would make nice girlfriends – Kat half joked, placing her glass onto the coffee table.

   Jane rested her head on Kat's shoulder.

\- You guys would get sick of cuddling with me.

   Kat felt a pinch of warmth in her stomach. Jane’s face was practically buried in her neck. At that point, she didn’t know if the smaller brunette was joking as well or not. She kissed her forehead either way.

\- I know I wouldn’t – she said, her heart was suddenly beating fast. It was probably the alcohol.

   Jane kissed Kat’s chin and the youngest felt her breath catch in her throat. Her own lips parted just a bit as Jane’s eyes pinned themselves onto hers. Jane had a playful smile on her lips and there was no way Kat could tell who leaned in first, all she knew was that, a second later, her lips were brushing softly against Jane’s.

   Kat felt undeniably hot by the time they pulled away. She stared at Jane in disbelief. Jane, however, seemed to be asking “was it good for you?” just with her eyes.

\- Whoa, they really did that! – Sutton commented as if they weren’t there, shocked, although not _as_ shocked as she was probably supposed to be.

\- Are you jealous? – Jane turned to the blonde, challengingly.

\- Oh, please. We’re wasted. We’re not gonna remember each other’s names tomorrow morning. What is there to be jealous about?

   With no previous warning, Jane laid a peck on Sutton’s lips. The two of them giggled afterwards.

\- You’re unbelievable – Sutton lowered her head, clearly blushing.

   Kat caught herself watching her best friends and smiling. They were so soft with each other. Everything between them was always so natural (literally everything and always), from them sharing a bubble bath to Kat getting a Yoni Egg out of Jane’s vagina while Sutton tried to soothe her talking about puppies.

\- I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready for a night with no drama and a lot of fluff – Kat wasn’t able to bite it back. – So, can someone, please, just kiss me?

  Both Jane and Sutton pinned their eyes on Kat. The blonde bit on her bottom lip, moved their glasses away and sat on the coffee table, cupping Kat’s left cheek. Kat gasped at Sutton’s touch, realizing for the first time just how beautiful the girl’s green eyes were.

   Sutton kissed her with the perfect amount of determination and softness. Kat got used to her rhythm quickly, their tongues stroking one another with no awkwardness whatsoever. The taste of alcohol was fading away gradually.

\- God… – Kat breathed out against Sutton’s lips, sliding the fingers of her left hand through the girl’s hair timidly.

\- I hope you mean “God, that was awesome” and not “God, get me out of this mess”.

   Kat laughed. If her skin was lighter, her cheeks would probably be looking like tomatoes. Sutton’s breath felt just as amazing against her lips as the girl’s kiss itself.

\- Wow – Jane seemed a little flustered as well. She had gotten closer to Kat on the floor in the meantime. – I wasn’t involved in that kiss but right now I’m feeling a little…

\- Wet? – Kat suggested, brazenly, arching an eyebrow at her. She was so wet herself at the moment that she wasn’t even remotely ashamed to admit it.

\- I was gonna say something like breathless, but I think that works too.

   They shared another moment of laughter and then Kat looked into both of her best friends’ pair of eyes.

\- Guys, am I the only one who wants us to…

\- You’re definitely not the only one – Sutton cut her off. There was an undeniable urgency in her tone.

   Jane got even closer to Kat. The muscles of the youngest’s abdomen tightened in anticipation when Jane’s left arm went across her back and then relaxed once the smaller one’s hand was grabbing the other side of her waist.

\- I didn’t know what an orgasm was until a few weeks ago – Jane began again, breathing irregularly. – I don’t know how this is gonna work. All I know is that I want it too.

   With that, Jane leaned in to kiss up the side of Kat’s neck, slowly. Kat arched her neck and leaned her head back against the couch instantly. Even though she had never, ever, dreamed that such thing would be happening one day, there was a certain type of familiarity in the way Jane kissed her. She gave in to how _not_ weird it all felt and moaned with her right hand in Jane’s hair.

\- We haven’t done anything and it feels so good already… – Kat breathed out, eyes closed still and thighs pressed together to give her clit some sort of friction.

\- My room, now – Sutton ordered, voice heavy with desire.

   The girls immediately got up and followed the blonde to her bedroom. Jane was the first to sit on Sutton’s bed. Her eyes went up to the two girls still standing up. She was clearly pleading for something. Eagerly and in silence, Sutton began undressing her. Kat finished the task, taking off Jane’s pants and stopping for a moment once she caught sight of the girl’s soaking wet panties.

\- You seem to be way more comfortable than you were the last time we saw each other like this, huh?

\- You too – Jane gave Kat back the playful smirk.

\- And this time you won’t even have to think about puppies – Sutton joked in the sweetest tone, giving the smaller girl a kiss. They giggled against each other’s lips while Kat took Jane’s panties off.

   Kat went for Jane’s clit without further ado. Jane’s body spasmed at the very first stroke of Kat’s tongue, which was Kat’s fuel to really dive in. Her strokes had a fast pace at first, but then Jane started to get closer to the edge and Kat slowed down in order to make the girl last longer.

\- Fuck, Kat, how are you so good at this? – Jane’s eyes were tightly shut. She had a fistful of Kat’s hair in one hand and Sutton’s hand in the other.

   Hearing one of best friends moaning her name was something Kat had never known she would need to hear one day. She nibbled Jane’s clit as a thank you, feeling her own wetness dripping onto her panties.

   Soon enough, Jane was coming with a louder moan and involuntarily bucking her hips towards Kat’s mouth. Kat breathed out, also relieved, and kissed up and down Jane’s slit for a little while, slowly, to ride the girl out of her orgasm. She had been so focused on giving Jane an amazing one that her forehead was now dripping with sweat.

\- Am I better than Pinstripe? – Kat asked just for the sake of teasing after licking her own lips.

   Jane was staring at the ceiling, still seeming pretty dizzy.

\- Who’s Pinstripe?

   The three of them giggled. Jane was obviously joking but Kat appreciated it anyway. She fit herself between Jane’s spread legs in order to thank the girl again, this time with a kiss.

\- You’re a goddess – Jane muttered against Kat’s lips.

\- Nah – Kat said with a click of her tongue. – A pro, maybe, but not a goddess.

  That little smug comeback got her a playful slap in her arm.

\- Well, I think the pro needs some love in return for being so altruistic – Sutton suggested.

   Kat lay on her back beside an already relaxed Jane.

\- Yes, please.

   Sutton was kneeled down before them on the mattress and began undressing Kat slowly. She pinned her eyes onto Kat’s once the youngest was naked in front of her.

\- You’re so gorgeous – she said in a deep, serious tone, then looking at Jane and sliding a hand between the smaller one’s breast. – You both are.

   Jane kissed the palm that went up her left cheek and Kat enlaced Sutton’s neck with her arms, kissing her lips, wanting to say “you are too”.

   Up until that very moment, Kat thought that Sutton was the straightest of all straight girls. She thought that Sutton would start touching her sheepishly, using one hand and actually not knowing exactly where to touch. But she was wrong. Gluing her mouth to Kat’s soaked center was the first thing Sutton did.

\- That’s it – Kat gasped, grinning. – Surprise me, Sutton Brady.

   Sutton looked up at Kat without moving her lips away from the youngest’s slit, as if saying “challenge accepted”.

   Just like in their first kiss, Sutton knew the perfect balance between determination and softness. Her tongue was relentless on Kat’s clit at first, then silky, velvety.

\- Just like that, baby – Kat moaned as Sutton’s tongue felt pointy on her clit once again.

  Sutton increased her pace and her hands began wandering blindly over Kat’s front, stopping once they were cupping both of the girl’s breast. Kat placed her own hands on top of Sutton’s, encouraging the blonde to play with her nipples. Sutton seemed to feel very at home exploring Kat’s body, so much so that Kat was getting ready to ask her something like “who did you learn all that with?”, but  her body’s natural reaction to that was faster. She came hard while Sutton’s arms were wrapped around her thighs, pulling them even closer.

   Kat was a bit out of it for a while, unable to do anything but breathe. Sutton kissed her way up to Kat’s lips and collapsed on the youngest chest for a moment. She was the only one of the trio who was still clothed.

\- Hey, babe, you have a little something…  – Jane leaned in to kiss a bit of Kat’s wetness off Sutton’s chin, but it soon evolved into a real, deep kiss.

\- Fuck me – Sutton whispered, a smirk barely curving her lips.    

   Jane seemed to be a little taken aback by that sudden command at first, but then she smiled as well.

\- It’ll be my pleasure.

   Kat moved away a bit to give them a little more room on the bed. Jane sat up with her back glued to the headboard and Sutton straddled her. The smaller brunette took Sutton’s dress off over her head and Kat agilely unclasped the blonde’s bra.

\- Two fingers – Sutton commanded one more time.

   Jane did as she was told, sliding two fingers carefully into Sutton. They both gasped at the same time. Sutton put her arms around Jane’s neck and began rocking against her hand, moaning a muffled “yes!”.

  Kat placed a hand between her own legs as she watched Sutton rock harder against Jane’s fingers and sink her nails into the skin of the smaller one’s back. Even though that was something insanely hot to watch, there was still some softness to it – the way they were holding each other and keeping their eyes shut as if they didn’t believe the pleasure that was consuming them both – and it was that softness, that _love,_ that turned Kat on the most.     

\- Come for me – Jane pleaded, looking deeply into Sutton’s eyes now. Then she glanced at Kat at her right side. – Both of you.

   With that, Jane placed her thumb onto Sutton’s clit and the blonde was soon coming with a shameless moan, biting on Jane’s right shoulder. Kat had her second climax right after her.

   Sutton and Jane kissed a moment later, as if they were saying both “I’m proud of you” and “I love you” to each other. Then Jane and Kat kissed. Then Kat and Sutton. And explaining that love to an outsider would never be possible.

   They fell asleep in each other’s arms afterwards, knowing that next morning’s hangover wouldn’t erase from their minds what had just happened. A line echoed in Kat’s mind before she closed her eyes, though. _Boyfriends and girlfriends may come and go, but this… this is for life._

   That love was bigger than anything else. It wasn’t only their safety net. It was their safety in an infinite number of ways.                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one more chapter because the world needs stories starring the OT3. Seriously. Their chemistry is way too good to be ignored.

   It was still dark when Kat opened her eyes again. She felt a little disoriented at first, thinking that she probably had woken up from another one of those sex dreams, but, as soon as her mind began to focus, the memories of what had happened hours ago hit her and she exhaled softly in relief. Thank God it hadn’t been a dream.

   She was being Jane’s big spoon, Sutton was being hers and she felt a bit guilty because having her best friends close to her like that felt _so_ good. Way better than it was probably supposed to feel. She was literally surrounded by love and she didn’t want to move away from it, not even for a second, but she made herself move away because her throat was dry and she was being bothered by a minor headache.

   Kat grabbed an Aspirin from the girls’ medicine cabinet and then went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She didn’t bother putting anything on. Sure she had walked around naked in the apartments of the guys she had slept with before, but this time was different. Not only because of the obvious, but also because she felt free and comfortable in her own skin in an unprecedented way.

   As the water glided down her throat, Kat realized that her tongue was still impregnated with her best friends’ taste. Her entire self was impregnated with their smell, with the way their skin felt against hers. She licked her lips as she rinsed her glass. It was something that went beyond her body. That need reached her soul and she couldn’t wait to hold them again.

   Kat went back to Sutton’s room at a fast pace, fitting herself between the sleeping girls carefully. She couldn’t help kissing between Jane’s shoulder blades once she was lying down again. It was so much stronger than herself. Her right arm draped over Jane’s stomach and she felt the girl leaning back into her. Kat grinned into Jane’s hair, relieved and aroused at the same time.                  

   As if on cue, Sutton’s hand began wandering along Kat’s right outer thigh. Kat let out a breathy little moan, barely able to believe her own luck. She leaned back into Sutton while the blonde’s hand was getting close to her center.

\- You’re not sleeping, huh? – Kat murmured as a goofy smile secretly curved her lips.                                  

   Sutton shook her head and the tip of her nose brushed from side to side on Kat’s shoulder. That sweet little motion turned Kat on even more.

   Soon enough, the tip of Sutton’s middle finger began massaging Kat’s clit slowly. Too slowly, actually. Sweet torture was the right term.

\- Fuck, Sutton… – Kat whispered, eyes closed, head and body leaning back into the blonde a bit more.

   Sutton stopped playing with Kat’s clit abruptly. Instead, that same finger slid between her folds from behind. The youngest’s thighs shook at the different touch.

\- You’re so wet, baby.

   Kat moaned loud at that breathy voice in her ear, especially because of that last word. They had called each other _baby_ so many times before, but, again, this time was different. That little word was deliciously heavy with lust.

\- I know.

   With that, Sutton called out for Jane with an unquestionable urgency in her tone. The smaller brunette turned around immediately.

\- Awake and ready, ma’am – she teased, talking to Sutton but looking into Kat’s eyes.

   Jane was suddenly so close to Kat that the youngest felt her breath catch in her throat.

\- Her clit – Sutton instructed, her own fingers playing with the puddle of wetness near Kat’s entrance.

   Jane nodded to both of them and then her fingers met Kat’s throbbing-with-need clit. Kat didn’t think, though, that Sutton was going to slide a finger into her at the very same time, so she screamed at the delightful surprise. The blonde added a second finger soon after that and Kat collapsed into Jane, then clashing their mouths together messily.

   Kat moaned several times into that kiss; her tongue wasn’t moving the way she would like it to move against Jane’s tongue, given just how entranced she was by all of that, but Jane didn’t seem to mind.

\- I wanna try something – the smaller brunette panted as she parted the kiss. Sutton also stopped thrusting into Kat to hear that, which the youngest was quite frustrated about. – It’ll probably be cringy to you, but I just… I need…

   Kat grinned at that flusteredness. She knew exactly what Jane meant.

\- Do it – she cut her off, eagerly. – Please.

   The three of them arranged themselves into a position where Kat was sitting between Sutton’s legs – while her back rested onto the blonde’s chest – and Jane was lying on her stomach, ready to reach the youngest’s center.

   Everything was in perfect sync once Sutton began kissing up and down Kat’s neck and Jane’s tongue found its merry way to Kat’s clit. Oh, that untrained tongue, exploring everything so tentatively. Yes, Jane didn’t have a steady rhythm, she didn’t know the techniques yet, but somehow _that_ was exactly what made her feel unbelievably amazing.

\- Cringy is not the word to describe you, Tiny Jane – Kat purred with her fingers buried into Jane’s hair, making sure the girl was real and actually there, doing that.

   Jane looked up at her briefly, seeming to be smirking at the compliment and/or at the way her nickname sounded coming from Kat’s lips right now.

   Sutton’s hand returned to Kat’s clit as Jane began testing the waters near the youngest’s entrance. Something about having her best friends touching her at the very same time was distinctively overwhelming to Kat. Their presence in that way made her feel so safe, so well taken care of.

   She came with a weak, almost whiny moan as Jane’s tongue began slowly thrusting into her. It was unquestionably the longest orgasm of her lifetime, the kind that feels so good it hurts. It lasted for nearly half a minute. Maybe it was more than one, she couldn’t tell. Her brained stopped working for a while.

   Sutton’s lips met hers by way of riding Kat out of her orgasm. The youngest welcomed the kiss gladly, breathing into it during the quick pauses.

\- I love you guys – Kat said as her energy had just been momentarily drained out of her.

\- And we love you – Jane finally went up to her, looking right into her eyes now.

\- So much – Sutton added in the softest outtake of breath, practically nibbling Kat’s earlobe.

   Kat gave Jane a kiss full of warm, breathy little pauses as well. She tasted herself and the girl on the same tongue; an interesting mix of flavours.

   Again, those words were nothing they hadn’t already said to each other before, but the entonation, the depth of them was different. More meaningful, in a way.

\- I’m sorry – Kat blurted out against Jane’s lips, though saying it to both girls –, but I don’t think I’ll be able to stop thinking about you guys like this after tonight. The truth is I’d kill to have you both. I know it’s crazy and I… I’m really sorry.  

   Suddenly, Kat’s eyes were filled with tears. She was apologizing because she was scared that her own feelings would ruin that perfect friendship. Because things would probably get messy and Kat didn’t want anyone’s life messy because of her. Because she _still_ loved Adena and she couldn’t possibly understand how loving that many people was possible. But then Sutton was cupping her left cheek, turning the youngest’s face delicately to herself.

\- Hey – the girl’s voice was soothing. – Apologizing for loving someone is fucked up, you know?

\- Exactly – Jane smiled, catching Kat’s attention again. – That was one of the first things Jacqueline taught me. Women tend to apologize when circumstances don’t ask for an apology. Circumstances such as this one. I know it sounds cheesy, but the entire human race can fit into your heart it you want it to.

   Kat chuckled at that, still teary-eyed. It was precisely what she needed to hear.

\- It _is_ cheesy – Sutton said in a fake disdain.

\- Yeah, but I love it – Kat leaned in to press a kiss onto Jane’s lips then tilted her head up to do the same with Sutton. – And I take my apology back. I’ll never regret loving you guys with all that I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading you guys' comments yesterday and one in particular was like a sudden shot of inspiration. It's very true what they say. Feedback keeps an author writing. It's almost magical. So thank you SO much for all the amazing feedback I've been getting <3
> 
> Ps: the first couple of chapters of this fic were written from Kat's point of view. This one, however, was written from Sutton's. Why? I have absolutely no idea.
> 
> Ps²: keep in mind that, in this universe, Jane will keep working at Scarlet.

* * *

   Sutton was having such a hard time trying to focus on work lately. She didn’t really expect it would be any different, after all, every single relationship started out like that – the people involved weren’t able to keep their hands or even their eyes off of each other (a.k.a they were always in the mood for sex). Although, to her, it was twice as hard. _Two_ people gave her the exact same kind of heart race. Constantly looking at Jane and Kat and having to play cool, at least while they were surrounded by the walls of Scarlet, was, unquestionably, one of the hardest missions Sutton had ever had to accomplish.

   It had been a bit more than a week since their first night together and, now, as Sutton was seated at her desk near Oliver’s office, a tab on her computer displayed Jane’s brand new article, which had been posted just a couple of minutes ago on the Scarlet website. _Why are the words “love” and “property” often seen as synonyms?,_ the title read.

   Sutton’s head was spinning a little. Jane had told them that she had been wanting to write a piece about polyamorous relationships a few days ago, something to “lay the ground” if they decided to come out to people in the near future, but Sutton didn’t think that said piece would be ready _that_ soon. She decided to give it a read, though, like the text that Jane had just sent on their group chat told them to do. They would meet in the closet afterwards so Kat and Sutton could review the piece.

   Jane started off by talking about how not only Hollywood, but the mainstream media as a whole made loads of money off of monogamy, literally selling the idea that there’s only one for everyone with a pretty bow on top. She mentioned the suffocating jealousy that all of that often resulted in and asked “Why don’t we start thinking outside of that box?” by the third paragraph. By the end of the last one, she stated “Polyamorists don’t want to convert us. They simply want us to validate their take on love”.

   Sutton finished reading with a moved smile on her face. Jane had managed to squeeze into her work things that the three of them had reminded each other of in the casual DTR talks they’ve had over the last few days – such as the importance of honesty, trust and space, just like in any other relationship – and _still_ seem like only an ally of the community who had done her research on the subject.

\- You’re real talented, Tiny Jane – Sutton told her, smiling still, as she was closing the closet door behind herself. Kat was already there as well.

   Stepping into that room and seeing her lovers there, sitting on one of the two pink ottomans, laughing and talking, made Sutton feel warm, as if she had just gotten home. The two girls faced her.

\- I’m so glad you liked it! – Jane smiled, excitedly – I figured there was a small chance of you getting mad about it, you know, considering you’re more experient than us when it comes to… being discrete at work.

   Sutton stepped closer to Jane and Kat and knelt down before them so they were pretty much in the same eye level.

\- Well, my practical side, the one that Lauren once told me she respected me for, said that I should be at least a bit concerned, but I couldn’t – her tone softened. – It was beautiful, babe.

   Jane’s smile widened. Her breath tickled Sutton’s lips and she leaned in for a kiss that deepened fairly quickly.

\- Okay, this is my practical side again – Sutton parted their lips, apprehensively. – It’s here to remind us that there’s no lock on that door.

\- Oh, come on – Kat said in a carefree tone. – This place is like our version of the Central Perk couch. We own it.

\- Yeah, that’s a really pretentious analogy – Sutton immediately replied, but then stopped for a second to think about it –, even though it’s true that we hardly see other people here.

\- See? – Jane gave her an unhurried kiss on the cheek that evolved into a few more all the way down her neck – It’s just us. Don’t worry.

   Sutton tried not to close her eyes at the contact, but it was impossible.

\- Seriously, you guys – she half resisted a bit more. – If someone walks in here, heads will roll. Your heads.

\- But if no one walks in – Kat knelt down behind Sutton to peel the blonde’s jacket off –, sex in the closet will be at least a weekly thing.

   Sutton chuckled.

\- You’re all crazy – she didn’t want to tell them just yet that the idea was incredibly appealing to her.

   Kat began massaging Sutton’s shoulders, moving her thumbs in soothing circles, again and again.

\- We know it turns you on, too – Kat whispered into Sutton’s ear, which made the blonde let out the breathy moan that she had been trying to hold in behind pursed lips.

   She hadn’t really thought about having sex with them in the closet before, but now that they had brought it up, it made perfect sense. It _was_ their place. It smelled like them, or maybe they smelled like it, like the new clothes and shoes. It held the memories of their countless celebrations and breakdowns. Those walls probably had ears and had listened to them give thousands of advices to each other over the years.

\- It does – Sutton finally relaxed her back onto Kat’s front. She could almost hear the curly haired brunette grinning behind her.

\- C’mere – Jane motioned for Sutton to sit on the ottoman as well. The blonde did so and Kat pushed the other piece of furniture closer to that one so they would have a bit more room to move.

   Jane’s hands went straight to the clasp on Sutton’s jeans. Then, the smaller girl buried her right hand into them, stroking the midsection of the blonde’s panties. Sutton’s entire body shook with the touch and she moaned, realizing just now how wet she actually was.

   As Jane pushed Sutton’s panties aside just enough so she could in fact rub her fingers against the other one’s clit, Sutton leaned back into Kat, arching her back and resting her head onto Kat’s shoulder. The youngest’s hands began wandering under Sutton’s blouse and, once they reached her bra, Kat started scratching the fabric of it ever so delicately, arousing the blonde’s nipples even more.

   Sutton moaned louder, pushing her hips up against Jane’s hand.

\- Please – she whined.

   Jane got the message and pushed a finger into Sutton’s wetness, and then another one. Sutton shut her eyes tightly at the wave of pleasure that hit her and opened her mouth to scream but, as if on cue, Kat slid a palm over it to silence her. The move felt seductive in its own way. The fact that they were in their workplace and had to be so very quiet… it all made Sutton scream even louder against Kat’s hand.

  She came once Jane went up to Kat and kissed her, deeply. Jane still had her fingers inside Sutton and Kat’s hand was still covering her mouth to muffle her screams. It was as if they were this beautiful triangle whose sides fit perfectly into each other.

   After she came down from her high, Sutton moved away so Jane and Kat could get themselves off. The two girls chose the floor to do that, Kat on top of Jane, pants down at knee level, hips grinding onto one another, Jane’s hands buried into Kat’s curls, low, sweet moans. Sutton lay on the ottomans, head turned to her lovers, completely unable to take her eyes off them. She was mesmerized by them and by how much simply _watching_ them move in sync like that pleased her.

\- No one walked in – Jane pointed out as they were putting everything back into place, the two pieces of furniture, their clothes, their hair.

\- That means regular closet sex, baby – Kat added and they high-five'd.

   Sutton playfully rolled her eyes while she clasped her jeans.

\- I can’t believe I’m gonna have to start bringing an extra pair of panties to work because of you bitches.

   They giggled and opened the door to head back to their respective desks, although the sight of someone strutting towards them made them freeze partially in place.

\- Hello, girls – Jacqueline greeted with a polite smile. – Jane, I just wanted to congratulate you on one more great article. This one in particular was very… inclusive.

   Before saying the last word, the woman scanned the three girls briefly, yet attentively, almost looking each one in the eye for only fractions of seconds. She was squinting just barely. The girls eyed each other briefly as well, frightened.

\- Thank you, Jacqueline – Jane gave her boss a shaky full smile. – It came relatively easy to me since it required much more empathy than technical research.

   Jacqueline nodded once, seemingly pleased with the extended reply.

\- We all know you are very empathetic, so it was bound to be easy this time.

   It sounded like a regular compliment, mostly because Jacqueline’s eyes were only on Jane’s, but, if the girls listened to the sentence carefully, maybe if they played it over and over in a voice recorder, they would eventually notice that there was also a very subtle jab aspect to it.

   There were a few seconds of awkward silence between the four of them and then Jane briefly cleared her throat.

\- Well, I’m gonna go back to my desk. Thanks again, Jacqueline – she glanced at the two girls before practically sprinting away. – See you guys later.

\- I’m right behind you – Kat announced, touching Sutton’s shoulder by way of saying goodbye and then walking away as well.

   Sutton was the only one remaining before the imposing figure of Jacqueline Carlyle. She didn’t even feel capable of being mad at Jane and Kat for leaving her standing there. She was still pretty much frozen in place.

\- Sutton? – Jacqueline’s voice called her, surprisingly sweet. The girl met the editor-in-chief’s eyes quickly. – You have a bit of lipstick…

   The woman touched the bottom of her own lower lip to tell Sutton the spot she needed to wipe. Sutton’s heart raced to a dangerous level as if she had just been caught doing a very bad thing. She frantically rubbed the side of her index finger against her lip.

\- There – Jacqueline smiled. – All gone.

   A moment after that, Jacqueline stepped closer to Sutton and crossed her arms, as if she was about to share a secret with the girl. She had that _I’m omniscient and you know it_ type of smirk curving her lips.

\- That must’ve been an enlightening break, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, becarefulcontentspriceless, for suggesting that Jacqueline found out. You're the main reason this chapter exists :)


End file.
